Never Fall Away
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: A different take on Episode 12 Gasp in which Trish has a little leverage for Henry not to kill her. But will it be enough to stand in the way of his plan to be with Abby or will he follow through? -Spoilers for Episode 12- R&R?


Never Fall Away

**A/N: Don't ask me where this idea came from because I have no earthly idea. I was listening to a song and I thought hmmm… What if Trish had been pregnant? So it's just a different take on Episode 12 of Harper's Island, "Gasp". The POV will switch between Henry and Trish. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Harper's Island belongs to CBS.**

**TPOV**

I had read Romeo and Juliet in high school. I always thought it was a stupid concept, to die just because someone else in your life had passed. Henry didn't agree. He was always a hopeless romantic. That's part of why I love him so much.

Juliet's love for Romeo could not have been strong enough to die for him. But when Henry would off by himself and as I waited at the Cannery for Henry to come back… I couldn't help but think I'd do the same if something happened to him. I loved him with all my heart. Just like Chloe loved Cal and gave up her life to be with him. I always knew she loved him, even before she did. She was Cal's Juliet.

In the few short days we had been on this God-forsaken island, I had lost my father, step-mother, and best friends. Henry was all I had left. Aside from Shea and Madison, that is. And this little life growing inside of me.

Chloe, Beth, my father, Katherine, Lucy, Cousin Ben, J.D., Uncle Marty…

They didn't know I was pregnant or that that was the reason I wanted to have the wedding so soon. I hadn't even told Henry yet! And that was the sole reason I couldn't be as brave as Juliet if something happened to Henry because at least he would live on through our child. I had to get myself off this island if only to protect his child.

My greatest fear is that he would die without knowing about the life we had made together. I had plans and they have all been crushed by that lunatic, Wakefield. I was supposed to marry Henry. We'd go back home and in a few months, we would tell the family. My father had always wanted more grandchildren. At least he had had some time with Madison. And I would throw a baby shower and take pictures with all of my girlfriends while Henry celebrated the news with Boothe and Malcom and Sully and Danny.

I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for Henry. He's lost a lot, too. His brother and his uncle, the only family he had left. I just hope that we can get off this island soon. And then the three of us can be a family. Rebuild what we've lost.

Once I felt all the dirt from the last few days had been washed off, I turned off the shower, grabbing a clean white towel to dry myself with. Too bad a shower couldn't wash away all the pain.

Walking into the room to find some dry clothes, I opened my suitcase and separated a clean blouse and some pants. From the corner of my eye, I saw my wedding dress. It really was beautiful. Daddy had it custom made for me from the finest materials the Wellingtons could buy. It flowed so beautifully that it was a shame I never got to wear it.

Sighing, I put the dress on and walked out of the bedroom to find Henry standing there. I thought about the whole "groom shouldn't see the bride in her wedding dress" superstition but the wedding was over. At least, this one was.

"Henry…" He took me into his arms and I felt salty tears begin to form at the corner of my eyes. I inhaled his scent and was instantly comforted. Now was the time. Wakefield was in jail but too many unpredictable and terrible things had happened for me to even _begin_ to believe this was all over. I had to tell him.

"I love you." Not that. God, I'm so stupid. Why can't I just tell him? I know he'll be happy. It's Henry, for crying out loud. Which I was doing, by the way.

"Are you alright, Trish?" he asked me, gently brushing a wet lock of hair behind my ear.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "I have something to tell you." I took his hands in mine and kissed him softly. "Do you remember when I had that doctor's appointment a few weeks back?"

He looked at me confused, as I expected him to be. What could this possibly have to do with our current situation? "You mean your check-up? The one you wanted before the wedding?"

Once again, I nodded. "I lied. It wasn't a check-up. Well, it was but… but it wasn't for me."

I pulled him close in a tight embrace and could sense his anticipation. So I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "There's three of us in this room." I backed away from him. "You… Me… And a little Dunn." I said pointing to him, then to myself, and then to my still-flat stomach.

He stood there with his mouth hanging open and for some reason, I saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes. Was he not happy about the baby? I knew I was.

"Are you saying…" he began, but I couldn't resist interrupting him with a more passionate kiss.

"Yes." I whispered. "You, Henry Dunn, are going to be a father."

He broke out into a smile. Now _there_ was my Henry. "I can't believe this." He then pulled me into a kiss, and stroked my hair lovingly.

**HPOV**

I really can't believe this. How could she wait all this time to tell me? If I'd known… well, this changes the plan a little. I have no problem getting rid of Trish to be with Abby. But I suppose that'll just have to wait… what, nine months? Less, I'm sure. She's probably a few months along, just not showing yet.

Thank God that with all this, all that's happened, she hasn't lost the baby. Baby. _My_ baby. A child. _My_ child. How perfect. Abby and I would have a child when we finally got to be together. This made things easier, actually.

Nothing would really change. Except Dad would have to go sooner. He wants everyone to die, including Abby. He was going to die anyway because I could never let anyone hurt Abby so I might as well play the hero and kill him now. Claim it's to protect Trish and the baby should anything happen and he somehow escaped. I wonder if he's out of the jail yet…

All I had to do was continue to lull Trish into this false sense of security she's been in since I proposed. She trusts me. Why, I have no idea but she does and it works to my advantage. It'll work out perfectly. Trish will have the baby, probably name it after her mom or dad or something, and then, tragically, something happens. I'll be crushed at the funeral. "How could this happen after we were finally happy?", I'll say. And I'll cry, I'll have to shed a few tears if Abby's going to believe me.

And then, everyone will agree that the child needs a mother. Abby, with that good heart of hers, would be the perfect candidate. We'll get married and be parents to my child. That way, she'll never need to know about any of this. My involvement in the killings and familial relationship to her can remain a secret. Yes, it would all work out.

A knock at the door shook me out of my reverie. Damn! It was my dad. I knew, but Trish still didn't.

"Henry?" she looked at me with those doe-like eyes of hers, seeking protection. If only she knew _I_ was the one she needed protecting from. But as far as I was concerned, nothing would happen to her until that baby was born and well. After all, there was a Dunn- a _Wakefield_- inside of her. She wouldn't be expendable until after that.

"Stay here." I said, grabbing my gun from the table. It was time. Sorry, Dad.

I slowly open the door and sure enough, there he is, looking at me proudly. He must think I've done the deed myself and killed Trish already. I pray he won't say anything but he does.

"I know you loved her, Henry, but it had to be done."

I aimed the gun and whispered, "I'm sorry.", and shot him, right between the eyes. He was dead instantly and I felt but a pang of guilt. He really did love me, making me his little murderous prodigy. Well, the student had become the teacher now.

But there was the matter of Trish, who was indeed _not dead_, and heard every word my father said.

I closed the door, locking it, and turned around to see her cowering in one of the corners of the living room, her trusting eyes replaced with fearful ones. Fearful of me or of my now-dead father, I wasn't sure.

She gasped as I took a step forward. "He… He knew your name." She covered her mouth in shock. "He knew your name, Henry!"

And once again, my plans have crumbled. I sat down on the couch and put my hands on my face, sighing in frustration. Damn my father for saying that out loud and damn Trish for being so perceptive. I knew what I had to do now and it killed me inside. I had to kill my own flesh and blood, my own unborn child.

Because I know Trish. I could try and explain to her that it was just a coincidence, or that Wakefield knew my name because I was Abby's best friend but she would see right through that. Of course, I could just explain everything to her and be honest… Tell her the plan and maybe she would be a part of it. But knowing her, and knowing that she'd want to save everybody else's pathetic lives and get justice for her family's deaths by telling everyone who the real accomplice was, I couldn't let her live. Even if it meant… but that doesn't matter.

Abby and I don't need a child that isn't ours. We don't need Trish's child. We'll have our own, together. Or we'll adopt. Anything is better than a child with Wellington blood running through their veins. I never did like the Wellingtons. They always thought they were so damn better than everybody else. Poor Trish. Her father was right about me. She should have clung to Hunter with all she had and then she wouldn't be in this situation.

I have to admit, I have enjoyed these past few years with her… But Patricia Wellington was blind, _not at_ _all_ brilliant like my Abby. And Trish was beautiful, there was no denying that. But she wasn't as beautiful as my Abby. And Abby was beautiful on the inside _and_ out.

I stood up and casually pulled out my pocket knife, staring at her intently.

"Henry…" she let out a broken sob, pleading with me. Oh sweet Trish… hadn't she learned by now that pleading didn't work?

I walked closer to her and she started to cry. "He knew my name because I'm his son."

She looked at me in confusion. I could tell what she was thinking. "No, not my Henry… Not a murderer…" But yes, yes I was. It was me. It was always me.

She ran to the door, opened it, and tried darting off into the woods but tripped over my father's body with a shrill scream. Surely someone back at the police station (if anyone was even left) had heard it and would soon come running. The Candlewick wasn't that far away.

"No!" she shouted. I quickly walked over, pulled her by the hair, and brought her back into the room. She was crying hysterically now. I had never seen her like this. Then again, I had never seen her know she was going to die in a matter of minutes. I sat her down on the couch and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"It's all part of the plan." I smiled. "I really wanted to give you this wedding… but my dad said it'd be more fun to play with the guests. Mess with their minds."

"You…" she stopped crying, finally, the truth finally dawning on her. Took her long enough. "You planned all this?" I just nodded. "You killed my father… And J.D."

"All part of the plan." I said proudly.

"You bastard!" she shouted. Can't blame her for telling the truth. In her eyes, I've ruined her entire life. But it was all in the process of perfecting mine.

She looked up at me with something I'd never seen in her eyes. Anger. And not just petty anger, she really was angry. And then she had the nerve to push and hit me, and I let her. I let her think she was getting somewhere, somehow overpowering me. Giving her a fighting chance, even though she had none. Let her think she wasn't going down without a fight before I suddenly thrust the knife into her abdomen. She gasped, taken aback, and for air.

**TPOV**

I was hitting him with all the strength I had. The pain, the betrayal, it was all too much. And all of a sudden, another pain overcame me. The knife he had been holding was now inside me, slowly stealing away my life with its jagged edges. And not just my life… That of our child, as well.

And in that moment, I felt like Juliet, the lovesick and immature character from the famed Shakespeare play because my Romeo, my sweet, kind Henry _had_ died. He _was_ gone. And here was I, Juliet, dying with him, or rather _because_ that part of him that I knew and loved had died. Or perhaps been killed, and by his own father.

He gave the knife a quick jerk and the pain, both emotional and physical, escalated. The fact that he was killing me in my wedding dress was just too much to ignore. The irony did not elude me. And all I could think was why… Why was he doing this? What was his motivation? The need to kill, bloodlust? I had never noticed these violent tendencies in him. I really thought he loved me.

As the light began to fade, I could hear him telling me that it wasn't fair. He was right. It wasn't. But still, as I looked into his eyes, the last thing I saw before my death, I couldn't help but hope that maybe my Romeo would be in Heaven. Maybe the part of him that died because of Wakefield was just waiting for me, just like everyone else that I had lost was. And I hoped that the ones who were still on this island… Abby, Jimmy, Shea, Madison, Sully, and Danny… that they would all somehow find a way off and that I wouldn't have to see them for a very long time. I faded away from life with a strange sort of peace, almost like things were meant to happen this way and with every tingling bone in my body praying that I would be the last of the Harper's Island victims.

**HPOV**

She didn't say anything to me before she died. The silence was deafening. I expected an "I hate you" or "How could you" but her quiet acceptance was worse than anything she could have called me. It hurt, it did. I thought it wouldn't, but it did. At least now she was in a better place and I didn't have to hold a loving face every time I looked at her.

I pulled the knife out and wiped it on the couch, walking outside to put it into Wakefield's hands. I could hear Abby and Jimmy calling my name so I ran towards them.

Damn! My clothes were covered in Trish's blood. It's ok, though. It's Abby and Jimmy. They'll believe me.

"Henry!" I hear Abby's beautifully worried voice calling for me and I run to her. She throws her arms around me and quietly thanks God that I'm alive. I thank Him that she's alive. Jimmy just looks at us, with a hint of jealousy. Too bad I can't kill him. Now that Wakefield's dead, any other deaths would point to me. Which reminds me…

I start producing fake tears. "What happened? Where'd all this blood come from?" she asks, ever so worried about me. That's why I love her so much.

"Don't worry, Abby. Wakefield's gone. He's dead." I took a deep breath. "I killed him."

A small smile flitted across her face and she hugged me again. "That's just…" But then worry overcame her again. "But where's Trish?" Her eyes continued to search mine and I just started to look angry.

"I didn't get to her in time." More tears flowed. "He got her, Abby. I tried to save her but there was just so much blood…"

"I'm so sorry, Henry." She shook her head no. "I know how much you loved her."

I love _you_, Abby. Can't you see? It's _you_ I've always loved. Ever since we were kids. Ever since you said you wished it could be just the two of us forever. And someday it will be. You'll see. I promise you.

"We should get to the marina." She said. "Sully said he was going to take Shea and Madison there and I guess Danny was going to meet up with them…"

"Danny's dead, Abby." I replied in a sullen voice.

She closed her eyes in pain. And I knew what she was thinking. She was blaming herself and I couldn't let that happen. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. If only she knew that it was my fault her father was dead, the only family she had left after Dad killed our mom. _Our_ mom. Abby, my biological half-sister. It made sense. We had been friends our whole lives and our eyes… We had the same deep brown eyes. Our mom's eyes. But she would never know. I couldn't let that happen. Now all that was standing in our way was Jimmy. We'd have to rid ourselves of him somehow. Don't worry, Abby. I'll take care of that. After all, I did it for us.

I did it all for us.


End file.
